


The War for the Hidden World

by The Wildehopps Protection Agency (WHPA)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dynamic inspired by Lucifer TV series, F/M, Lucifer is actually good, Micheal and Lucifer are mistaken a lot, Micheal is bad, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHPA/pseuds/The%20Wildehopps%20Protection%20Agency
Summary: When a new clan of dragons enters the Hidden World, the dragons that already live there are immediately distrustful of them. And when the Berkians learn why, they realize they must adapt their resources like never before. After all, these newcomers exhibit an intelligence and malice never before seen by humans, forcing the dragons they know and love to reveal secrets of their own…"Improvise. Adapt. Overcome."~H.W.C. motto(SPOILER WARNING IF YOU READ THIS: The major character death tag does not apply to any of the Haddock families. It applies to Stormfly, who dies of old age, and is not a "permanent" death. Hope this makes you feel better. :))
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Light Fury, Astrid Hofferson & Stormfly, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Nuffink Haddock & Zephyr Haddock & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Stoick the Vast/Valka, Toothless & Light Fury & Night Light Dragons (How to Train Your Dragon)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/gifts), [TriumphantFury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriumphantFury/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coming Down is the Hardest Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183054) by [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif). 



> In the end of the fic that this is inspired by, there is a link to another fic. That is the sequel to the original fic. This is basically the sequel to that sequel, if you will. And I have plans to incorporate elements of steampunk into this (and, if I can eventually think of a way, I may include cyberpunk). If that's not your thing, don't read.  
> And to the two users I gifted this work to:  
> Icka M Chif: this is based off of your work, so I figured common courtesy would be to gift it to you.  
> TriumphantFury: I am probably your biggest fan, right now (don't worry, I swear on my soul I will not go all creepy stalker on you lol) so I am gifting this to you. I just wanted you to appreciate it.  
> If either of you decide to refuse the gift, I won't get mad. I may get a little sad though...

It’s been almost thirteen years since Hiccup left Berk, seemingly, to him and everyone else, for good, choosing to live in the Hidden World with his mother. However, seven years ago, he returned to find his one single love, Astrid, offered up as a “sacrifice” to the “Dragon Master,” which, coincidentally, was him. He kept her safe for two days as he sought out his father to tell him what was happening in Berk, after which he returned with the both of them. A week later, however, Astrid sought him out again, and offered to ride with him. A couple of years later, though, things took a turn for the worse in Berk. That is, everyone just started leaving. That was six years ago, however. Since then, he has reconnected with his father, brought his village back together, and they all have moved… to the Hidden World.

At first, everybody was distrustful of the other party, but after a year of uneasy peace (plus the fact that Stoick saved a dragon’s life, even if Valka pressured him to, certainly helped a lot), they began to tolerate each other more and more, until the dragons could not imagine life without the humans, and vice-versa. After all, while dragons could breathe fire, they only had limited shots, and human arrows were more precise, too, causing less collateral damage by only killing a single person than let’s say, a dragon’s breath burning down a building.

Also, there was dragon iron. A specific type of iron that only came from a Gronkle. The vikings (namely Hiccup) made everything from it these days. From the specially designed bows that didn’t require as much strength to draw, yet still fired faster and farther than the traditional viking longbow, to the arrows fired by the bow, to the vikings’ swords (very few, mind you. Most viking these days fought on dragonback, and using a sword on dragonback, except in very few cases, was completely useless), to… hell, even Astrid’s new axe was made of the stuff.

But then, two days ago, a group of what was once thought to be a very rare type of mystery-class dragons arrived, and not only could they _speak_ , but they had a message to deliver…


	2. The Message

“You see, Hiccup,” Astrid explained, taking the fish he had frustratingly and epically failed to gut, “you gotta boil the fish first, and then it makes everything softer and more tender, therefore it becomes easier to remove. Here, watch.” She took a new fish, put it into a pot of already boiling water, left it for about five minutes, and when she tried to take it back out, she almost dropped the fish because of how easily its skin slid off. She then took one of her daggers, sliced through the fish meat, and began removing the guts, setting them off to the side for the dragons later.

“Wow, Astrid, that’s genius. Where did you learn that?” Hiccup complemented.

“My mother,” she answered simply. “She did this all the time.”

“Ah,” Hiccup said, tossing the newly skinned and gutted fish into the pan, where it began to sizzle. “And now we wait about a half hour.”

“Mommy! Daddy!” Hiccup and Astrid’s 5-year-old daughter, Zephyr, called, running into the kitchen. “There’s a whole bunch of new dragons outside! Come look!”

“Wait? What?” Hiccup called as he and Astrid followed their daughter.

“Look Mommy! Look Daddy!” Nuffink yelled excitedly. And sure enough, five _night fury dragons_ , seeming to fly in formation, were flying towards the Haddocks’ house. Suddenly, the four of them heard a roar, and Toothless leapt in front of them, snarling at the newcomer dragons. Upon seeing this display, Astrid said, “Kids, go inside.”

“But Mo-” Zephyr tried to protest, but she was interrupted.

“Inside, Zephyr. _Now_ ,” Hiccup said.

“Okay…” she groaned. Taking Nuffink’s hand, she began to slough inside, but was blocked by Toothless’s tail. He was shaking his head, as if he wanted them all together. _Easier to protect,_ Hiccup mused.

"Okay. Then stay right by our sides," Astrid told the kids.

Once the newcomers were on the ground, Hiccup and Astrid turned their attention back to the fight that they could feel was about to ensue. But then, something happened that caught the family off guard:

“Hello, Fury,” the lead night fury actually _spoke_.

Looking at each other, they could all see the same question in each other’s eyes: _Can Toothless speak too?_

And, as if to answer their question, Toothless said, “What the fuck do you want, Deathbane?”

“You _know_ what I want, Fury. I suggest you give them to me, before things get… _ugly_ ,” the lead night fury answered.

Toothless’s eyes narrowed as he took a step back so he could put a protective wing around the Haddocks. “You’re _not_ getting them. Not over my cold, lifeless, body,” he practically snarled. Then, out of the corner of his mouth, he whispered to Hiccup and Astrid, “Hold your kids. Trust me.” Wordlessly, they did as they were told, Hiccup picking up a frightened Nuffink, while Astrid picked up a nervous Zephyr. All four of their hearts were racing.

“You’re smart, I’ll give you that,” one of the newcomers on the leader’s right said, his voice slightly nasally and high-pitched.

“Shut up, Crooktooth, nobody asked you!” the lead dragon yelled back without turning around.

“I suggest you leave. Right now,” a female voice said to the left. Looking, the Haddocks saw Stormfly landing next to them.

The leader chuckled. “So, Skythorn, decided to join the party, eh?”

“Fucking leave right now, or I will _kill_ you. Understand me, _bitch_?” Stormfly snarled.

“I wouldn’t piss her off if I were you,” Toothless warned. Then, as an afterthought, he added, “More.”

“Oooh… so scary,” the near left newcomer mocked. “You don’t scare me, bitch.” At that, Stormfly growled.

“Skythorn, stand down,” Toothless said. “We don’t want to escalate things. As for you five, you’re all outnumbered. I suggest you leave before you cause a fight and get yourselves killed.”

“Oh, we’re leaving all right. And we’ll be back with reinforcements!” the lead dragon laughed. The five night furies then turned around and flew away. But, before they were out of earshot, he turned around and said, “And Lucifer says hi, by the way!”

“I know you guys are wanting answers,” Toothless told the Haddocks after the five were completely gone, “but that’ll have to wait. I need to go do some things. His return complicates everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting intense, aren't they? Also, all of your questions will get answered next chapter.


	3. Secrets revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically an info dump. I'm sorry. But, you can't skip it because it pertains to the story as a whole.

One hour later, the Haddock family had finished their dinner and were waiting around for Toothless to come back and explain himself when he flew in through the window. Zephur was sitting in Hiccup's lap, while Nuffink sat in Astrid's.

"Alright, Toothless, what's the deal here? We've got five night furies flying in, threatening to _kidnap_ us, you and Stormfly can talk, and who the hell is Lucifer? Because _apparently_ he says hi," Astrid demanded.

"Actually, all dragons can talk," a female voice, one slightly more musical than Stormfly's, said. Just then, the light fury, queen of the dragons, flew in behind Hiccup, and Stormfly followed after her. "My name's Lyra, by the way, and Stormfly's real name is actually Skythorn, while Toothless's real name is really Fury. We all know who you are already, so no introductions necessary."

"Well," Hiccup said, leaning forward on the couch, "now that the formalities are over, please tell us what the hell is going on."

"Haddocks," Fury said, "let me ask you something: how much do you know about the spirit realm?"

"I know that Odin is the Allfather, I know that Ragnarok will come once the wolf twins capture the sun and moon, I know that Thor and Loki, both the sons of Odin, both have egos the size of entire realms and the rivalry to match and… I think that's it." Hiccup answered.

"And a draugr is an undead demon, correct?" Toothless clarified.

"Where are you going with this?" Astrid asked.

"Please just answer the question," Skythorn sighed.

"Yes," Hiccup said. "A draugr is undead."

"Now, what did you think of about night furies before you met me?" Fury asked.

"Well," Astrid said, "I thought you were terrifying, that you were the very embodiment of lightning and death itself, and, honestly, I thought you were… a… demon…" Astrid's voice trailed off as she began to realize what Fury was implying, but it was Hiccup who asked the question.

"Fury," he said, "you're not implying that you're actually a _draugr_ , are you?"

"Before I answer that question, I have to say this: if I wanted to kill any of you, you would already be dead. I never have wanted to kill you, and I never will. But, to answer your question Hiccup, yes. I am a draugr. However, though, the legends and fables are wrong: I am not _un_ dead. I have never died, nor will I ever do so. I am, in fact, immortal." At that, the Haddocks' jaws just _plummeted_ to the floor.

"I have been riding on the back of a literal _demon_ this whole time?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Honey," Astrid turned to Hiccup, "you just shot straight to the top of my list of top ten hottest things in the world. Hell, you make _lava_ look like ice. After we're done here, _bedroom_. Understand? Or I will be _very_ disappointed."

“Yes, my lovely chieftess,” Hiccup answered cheekily, pecking her on the cheek.

"Yes, Hiccup,” Fury answered. “You have. But, right now, that is not the point. You see, night furies are extremely rare to encounter, and that is by design. After all, we are Micheal's creation. Micheal, by the way, is the Devil himself, but he is pretending to be Lucifer. I’ll get to that later, though."

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait. So… if night furies are all draugrs, then what does that make light furies? As well as all other dragons?"

"We light furies," Lyra answered, "are actually angels, or what you call valkyries, while all the other dragons are just your run-of-the-mill mortal dragons."

“Hey!” Skythorn protested jokingly. “I’m not run-of-the-mill!”

“But you _are_ mortal,” Fury shot back.

“But I’m not run-of-the-mill! Just kidding, I’m giving you shit,” Skythorn chuckled.

"Wait… so the dragons have a valkyrie… who mated with a draugr? And they are now their king and queen?" Hiccup asked.

"Got a problem with that?" Fury asked, his smirk betraying the humor behind his words.

"Only if you do the baby dance in front of the kids," Astrid shot back.

“What’s a baby dance?” Zephyr wondered.

“You’ll learn when you’re older,” Hiccup answered.

“Yeah, we have no plans for that,” Fury said. “Let’s get focused, though.”

“Yes please,” Astrid said. “There are kids here.”

“Sorry… Anyways,” Fury began, “let me tell you a story: eons ago, when creation didn’t even exist yet, there were two beings, Yin and Yang. Yin is the light goddess, and Yang is the Dark God. Together, they had four children: a set of triplets, two of which were identical twin brothers, the third of which was a girl, an older son, and a younger son. The older son’s name is Fate, the two twin sons are Lucifer and Micheal, the triplet daughter is Lucielle. Billions of years pass by, and they’re growing up. During this time, however, the beginnings of a sibling rivalry are starting to fester and show themselves. The reason for this rivalry has been lost to the sands of time, although we do know it was started by something drastic Micheal did. It all came to a head two hundred and fifty-two million years ago, in an event that would later be called, in the late twentieth to twenty-first century, the great permian extinction, the single most deadly event in the entire history of all of Earth. 90% of all life on Earth went extinct over the course of just 15 million years.”

“Thor Odinson, what happened?” Hiccup gasped.

“During that time,” the dragon continued, “all the land on Earth was amassed into one giant landmass, known as the supercontinent Pangaea, and on it, there were thousands of volcanoes, most of them dormant, some of them active, but absolutely _none_ were extinct, or dead. Then, two hundred and ninety-nine million years ago, every single volcano became active, all at once, for _fifteen million years straight_. Imagine, if you will, nonstop ash clouds, nonstop lava flows, nonstop fires, literal _hell_. Nowhere on the planet was safe. Nowhere at all. If you were standing on land, you were likely gonna get hit by a lava flow extremely soon, if you were not already burning in one. If you were in the ocean, the water was so acidic you could very well have dissolved in it in less than twenty-four hours! But… this was no accident.”

“Micheal,” Astrid growled.

“ _Exactly_ ,” Fury confirmed. “However, he put the blame on Lucifer, and because they were twins, and not very many people _knew_ about Micheal, yet nobody in the spirit realm, except of course, Micheal and Lucielle, didn’t _know_ that not very many beings _outside_ of the spirit realm knew about Micheal, it was really easy for him to pretend to be Lucifer, and have all of the immortals be none the wiser. So, Lucifer was locked up in Tartarus, which is basically Hell… for Hell, for five thousand years, which, in a god’s lifetime, is about… a day, until Yin and Yang realized what really happened. They then released him, apologized, and he forgave them, feeling that it wasn’t his family that betrayed him, keep in mind that Micheal and Lucielle already hated his guts, and mine too, but the mortals. But then he found out that mortalkind didn’t know about him either. So, he forgave them as well. After all, the equivalent of a day in Tartarus is about as bad as a… minor inconvenience. But, the rage was still there, festering deep, hidden, and controlled, but still there.

“About a hundred million years after the event that became known as ‘Micheal’s Wrath,’ Fate first met his soon-to-be wife, Karma. I don’t know any of those details, they are both very quiet about that, but the rumors state that he, against Yang’s wishes, decided to go to a brothel, not for self-indulgence, however. This place, before it had changed ownership, was rumored to be a sex slave trading post-slash-shop. Absolutely _nothing_ has been confirmed though. I don’t like to think of that shit having _ever_ gone on up in Heaven. Hell, however, I would be surprised if that _didn’t_ happen. Especially to some who… deserve it.” He coughed and they thought they heard him say “Hitler,” which they thought was strange, but they didn’t think anything of it. It was probably just the coughing. “But we’re getting off track,” he continued after his coughing fit.

“After Fate had killed off all of the supervising staff, as in the staff that were in charge of abusing the slaves, and most of the clientele, supposedly, a woman supposedly began to follow him around everywhere. This woman, by the way, is Karma. Not that he minded, he rather liked her, to the point where he asked her out. That was the day. They day they became the single most adorable couple in all of existence. Their relationship makes golden retriever puppies look like slugs in comparison.” The family, as well as Skythorn, just stared blankly at him. “…Right. You all have no idea what I just said,” Fury deadpanned. “They weren’t bred until eighteen sixty-eight. Anyways, they were always in contact with each other. If you saw one, you saw the other. And when I say they were always in contact with each other, I mean, they were always _touching_ , whether it be something as simple as holding hands, or he’d put his arm around her, or she’d sit in his lap, but my personal favorite is when he’d pick her up in a bridal carry. She never failed to end up falling asleep in his arms whenever he did that. Every. Single. Time. It was adorable.

“Fast forward a few hundred million years: Fate and Karma, now married, have four children: Jehovah; Satan; Cuithanna, who planted the tree of Yggdrasil; and Kronos. Jehova married and later had a son with Mary, who’s name is Jesus Christ, but that isn’t important. Sixty-six million years ago, Micheal, who is, yet again, pretending to be Lucifer, entices Kronos into destruction by convincing him that his, at the time fiance, now wife, Seraphim, was murdered by Fate and Karma. In reality, she had left to go squash an uprising in a newer reality. But Kronos, being as emotional and irrational as he is, believed Micheal. After all, it is impossible for Lucifer to ever lie. Kronos, not yet knowing about Micheal, because he was _supposed_ to be locked away for eternity for his actions all those millions of years ago, went to confront Fate and Karma about it, who said that they, in fact, did kill her, hoping that, by telling him what they thought was the truth, they could mitigate the damage that Micheal wanted to cause. It had the opposite effect.

“Sixty-five million years ago. Or three weeks after Micheal talks to Kronos in god times. An event that would be known to scientists in the twentieth to twenty-first centuries as the K-T extinction. Massive asteroid _slams_ into the earth at fifty-six-point-three times the _speed of sound_ . If you were within about one thousand miles of the impact, you would have been instantly vaporized. Also, just to make things even worse, tsunamis over a mile high were racing across the planet. Oh, and don’t even get me _started_ on the ash clouds. But that was nothing compared to what was going on in Heaven, which you know as Valhalla. Kronos was _beyond_ pissed. And in his rage, he _burnt heaven to the ground_ . That asteroid I told you about? _That was a literal piece of Heaven falling out of the sky_ ! It was thrown with such _gargantuan_ force that it escaped the Heavenly dimension and still had enough momentum to smash into the planet with the force of six _trillion_ tons of tnt! For comparison, the biggest explosion that I can create is about the size of one _pound_ of tnt. And one _ton_ of tnt is two _thousand_ pounds of tnt. So basically, take my fire blast, multiply its size by twelve quadrillion, and that’s how big the K-T blast was. And it takes a whole _fuckton_ of energy and momentum for _anything_ to be able to escape Heaven without being under its own power.

“It took thirty-four-and-a-half god years, or sixty million mortal years, for Heaven to even begin to recover, and they are _still_ in the process of recovering. Pentillions of souls had died that day, in the most gruesome ways ever, and that day forever became known as Heavenslaughter. By this time, Micheal had gone into hiding, and Fate and Karma had appointed Lucifer as Devil of Hell, known to you two as Helhiem. Soon after he was appointed though, some began to think that Micheal secretly took Lucifer’s place without anyone knowing, as the power began to get to his head. That was _extremely_ uncharacteristic for him. It got to the point where Fate and Karma had to investigate, and, I am the only being, other than them who knows this, but the rumors… they are true. If you hear the name Lucifer being mentioned, like when the bully dragons said ‘Oh, and by the way, Lucifer says hello,’ they thought they were referring to Lucifer, but in reality, they were actually talking about Micheal the Deceiver.”

“Wait,” Astrid said, “so why does this ‘Micheal’ want us?”

“He doesn’t _want_ you guys, Astrid,” Fury answered. “He wants you all _dead_ , if the fact that he sent Deathbane’s Assassins after you. And he will do anything to achieve his goal. I should know. I was once one of his slaves until Fate freed me.”

“It’s okay, Fury,” Lyra cooed, brushing up against Fury and pulling him in with her wing. “You’re safe now. Everything is fine. Everything will be fine. Just don’t dwell on those memories, okay? Happy thoughts. Think of puppies and rainbows. And cat videos.” At that, Fury chuckled.

“Cats are strange,” he said. Lyra laughed.

“Glad to have the old you back,” she said.

Fury sighed. “Thank you.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. PTSD is hard,” she said, nuzzling him. “If you need anything else, let me know.” At that, they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These events pertain to my own beliefs. I am non-denominational. Take that for what you will. Also, there are some unmentioned events, because this story is set in a time before those unmentioned events took place. These events that I am referring to happened literally only last year (2020) and are the reason why that year was so fucked up. Let's just say that spiritual power transfers are chaos and leave it at that, okay? Also, Fury (Toothless) and Lyra (the Light Fury) are both time and space omnipresent, as well as immortal, and are the only two "dragon species" that possess these traits. That's why they referenced the twentieth and twenty-first centuries a lot.  
> Also, Triumphantfury, you can comment on this chapter, but please comment on the next one (even if you decide to comment on this one) I want to know your thoughts on it.


	4. Skythorn's request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and next chapter are gonna be pretty feels-heavy chapters, so be warned. Again, no they are not skippable, as doing so would cause some details to make absolutely zero sense.

“So wait. Why us?” Hiccup asked.

“I… actually don’t know. But Fate and Karma are trying to figure out why,” Lyra answered.

“Lyra, can I speak with you in private?” Skythorn asked.

“Uh… sure?” At that, they both flew out of the window.

“Anyways, Fury,” Hiccup began after Skythorn and Lyra left, “Astrid and I are going to the bedroom to do… you know…” Fury just chuckled.

“Have fun!” he called, causing Astrid to duck her head and blush a little.

Meanwhile, outside, Skythorn and Lyra were sitting on one of the bigger pillar crystals that jutted out into the middle of the hidden world caves.

“Pop quiz, Lyra: how old am I?” Skythorn asked.

“You’re a hundred and fifty-seven,” Lyra answered. “Why are you asking me this?”

“And what is the average lifespan of a _mortal_ dragon? Because you and Toothless are _not_ mortal. That’s been established.”

Lyra chuckled. "True," she agreed. Then she answered, “A hundred and fifty years, give or take… a… decade…” Her face fell, as she realized what Skythorn was saying, and her voice took on a more somber tone as she asked, “Skythorn? Are... are you dying?”

“I… I think so…” Skythorn answered, deflating. “I feel I’ve got no more than three months left in me. And that’s why I came to you. Astrid needs a dragon, and since you’re queen of the dragons, and she is, essentially, queen of the humans, it only fits. Am I wrong?” Skythorn asked with a smirk.

“What makes you say that?”

“What? The dying?”

“Yes.”

“My wings,” Skythorn answered. “It hurts a little to flap them. I can still carry Astrid, but give it another month, and I won’t be able to fly at all.”

“It’s arthritis,” Lyra guessed, her face falling even further, if that was at all possible, “isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” Skythorn sighed.

Arthritis. A degenerative bone disease. In humans, compared to dragons, it’s not so much of a big deal, a surgery here, a replacement there, and you’re good as new. But for dragons, it’s a different story. When a dragon reaches old age, thanks to the slightly different makeup in their bones, their bones deteriorate faster. A _lot_ faster. And because of the way they’re shaped, they can’t be replicated, even with twenty-first century technology, which, obviously, didn’t even exist back in the eleventh century. Therefore, when a dragon first begins feeling those aches, they know: their time is almost up.

The ache begins in the wings, because they have to endure the most stress to keep the dragon aloft, then it moves to the legs, then the neck, then the tail, and then, finally, it hits the abdomen. And, over the course of their final month, their bones liquefy and dissolve, taking away the body’s structural support, and it is this lack of support that ultimately kills the dragon, as all of its organs end up crushed under their own weight. It is not a pleasant death.

“Okay. I’ll take Astrid,” Lyra said.

“Thank you. However, if I hear that you protected her with anything less than your very _soul_ , I will come back from beyond the grave just to smack you into _next week_. Understand?”

“Perfectly,” Lyra answered. “However, I cannot guarantee that I will be able to protect her all of the time. She is a warrior, after all.”

“Yeah, I know,” Skythorn replied. “I just want you to keep her close. _Don’t_ let her leave your sight. Even if she wants to be alone, make sure you can still see her. Understand?”

Lyra sighed. “I will try,” she said, “but why? You’ve never been this protective of her.”

“You and I both know why,” Skythorn spoke evenly, her voice low and level as she looked, and nodded, toward the entrance to the Hidden World caves.

“Deathbane’s Assassins,” Lyra stated.

“And Lucifer,” Skythorn reminded her.

“And Lucifer,” Lyra copied.

“Exactly.”

“Skythorn,” Lyra began, “I am so, so sorry. I can’t imagine being in your position, like, ever. It must be scary, knowing you’re about to leave loved ones behind in a dangerous situation and there’s nothing you can do.”

“It’s fine,” Skythorn said, “after all, there was one thing I could do, and do it, I did. After all, Astrid now has a figurative _and_ literal guardian angel to watch her now,” Skythorn smiled. But it, despite being genuine, was tired… strained, really… all of the long years of the spiked blue dragon’s life showing in that one single gesture.

Lyra spoke once more, “So, I guess we should go back to tell Astrid the news?”

“Yeah…” Skythorn answered, “that sounds like a good idea.” And with that, they took off for the Haddock household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gets even sadder. Just warning you now. Again, you can't skip it though.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll never guess what H.W.C. stands for (The acronym is in the summary.)  
> Also, for those of you who actually read the notes, please, _please_ comment your input. I like to know what people think of my stories!


End file.
